


Seize the Day

by MariaSpade



Series: Human!AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into the life of Mr. and Mr. Winchester-Novack. Part of the Human!AU but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Human!AU but can be read separately

If there was ever a time to seize the day, it was now. Because there is no honest to god better time to seize the day then when it was just beginning, right? And the day is just beginning, but also for a lot of people it has already begun, but not for them, and Dean doesn’t know, it’s just late morning and he and Cas have yet to move from bed and even though it’s nearly 11 the day hasn’t begun for them yet. It hasn’t even existed yet for Cas, who is still fast asleep, and Dean swears the man would sleep clean to tomorrow if he could. But it was the first day off they had had together on over a month, and if Dean was lucky, he would wake up early tomorrow so he could call out of work, and Cas already had the day off tomorrow, and if Dean is really, really lucky, Cas will wake up in one of those horny moods he sometimes wakes up to, when he knows it’s just morning wood and he could just literally piss it away, but he instead decides to have fun with his husband instead. Sometimes Dean gets lucky like that, but he considers himself lucky in all aspects most of the time anyway.  
But seize the day. Carpe diem. Seize the day as it’s just beginning and the rest of the day is promised to be just as great. Which is why Cas is squirming against him as Dean presses fluttering kisses against his neck. It’s warm under the sheets, in this little cocoon of a world they have built for themselves since falling asleep at two in the morning. (Dean had spent the better part of the night trying to stay out of the dried cum on the bed sheet, honestly, but he has always been a man who needs little sleep.) Cas is resistant, but that’s because Cas is sleepy. There are two things in this world he needs above all else, he has told Dean time and time again, and that is his husband and sleep, and if it were possible he would have both at the same time and never leave bed again. Dean just laughs at him when he says things like this, because, as he explains to his husband, he isn’t as comfortable as Cas is with sleeping with a person who is actually, literally asleep themselves. Cas thinks Dean is cute when he scrunches his nose up when he says things like this, like he is only pretending to humor ideas Cas comes up with. He says it was why he married him in the first place, so he gets to have all the scrunched up nose speckled with Dean freckles he could ever want. (Dean scrunched his nose at this, too, when Cas told him, and honestly, it was a very, very good night after that.)  
Cas is sleepy and resistant. He is groaning softly as Dean flutters kisses against the back of his warm neck and letting all that wonderful warmth they’ve worked so hard on all night out from under the covers. He is trying to say mean, nasty, untrue things to Dean to get him to go away. Terrible things, really, things like “I love you too much to hit you but if I didn’t I still wouldn’t because you’re so pretty.” Absolutely mean things like “You’re too good of a kisser for me to elbow your jaw.” And dastardly things, terribly rude things like “I love you too much right now, please stop before I don’t anymore.” All with a sleepy grin and beautiful blue eyes that have yet to open to the world yet today. Dean is persistent though, and Cas curses him softly for it (along with his “gorgeous eyes” and “terrible morning breath, please stop, you smell like cum still”) but he caves, and those gorgeous eyes open, and Dean swears more construction guys ought to fall in love with quiet, nerdy librarians because so far it has worked out very, very well for him.   
“There are those bright eyes I put a ring on,” Dean says with a smile, and he gently slides a hand down Castiel’s side to take his hand and bring that ring up to his lips to press kisses against. Cas swears Dean will be the death of him, between that sweet and raspy voice, those green eyes worth dying for, and all the love in the world he could ever want.   
“I’m going to put a ring on you,” Cas grumbles, shifting in bed to blink at his husband. Dean is just about to say something smart when Cas cuts him off. “Yes on your cock. Behave.” Dean is all smiles now, but he presses a kiss to Cas’ lips, sweet and all morning breath-y and it is totally disgusting and everything Cas has ever wanted in his entire life.   
“So I was thinking,” Dean say when Cas makes him back away an inch, and Cas doesn’t like this either, because when Dean is talking and not kissing, he can smell the stale morning breath.  
“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Cas says, but his tone implies he is not at all, and Cas swears he has never been more in love than he is right now, but he could have sworn he had that exact thought a minute ago, and last night over dinner, and yesterday morning over breakfast, and the moment they said their wedding vows, and every single moment they have spent together since they met. He has never been more in love. And if it’s been true every single time, and Cas knows it has been, then there is a lot of love for Dean in this world in one person, and he wonders if Dean knows that. (He doesn’t actually wonder. He knows Dean knows this.)  
“Let’s do something today,” Dean insists. All Cas wants to do is put his fingers through that dirty blonde hair and tug and smack Dean’s behind until he is red and sore and begging and hold on, that was last night, no wonder it’s so fresh in his memory. They could do it again now though, and honestly, Cas would have absolutely no complaints.   
“Like what?” Cas asks, bringing his fingers to Dean’s to lock them together and squeeze gently. Dean’s hands are wonderful and warm and big and calloused form his job as a construction worker and Cas loves them as much as he loves every single other part of his Dean, and that’s a lot.  
“Like a date,” his green eyed angel says with the brightest spark in his eyes, excited to start their day.  
“Married couples don’t have dates, Dean,” Cas explains dead pan, eyes falling to those wonderfully warm hands he’s holding, toying with the large fingers.  
“Married couples have dates all the time, you little liar,” Dean insists, a childish tone to his voice as his fingers are flexed by his husband watching them like they’re made of gold.  
“Do not,” he maintained, bringing the hands up to his lips to press kisses to. As far as he is concerned, Dean’s hands are better than gold, because they have shaped and touched and loved every inch of Cas’ body, and you can put a price on gold, but you can’t put a price on the amazing things these hands have done to his body. “Dates are for people who do not know each other as well as married couples do. They are for people who need to learn more and do so over dinner or a movie or whatever silly things we did before I got hooked on you.”  
“I learn new things about you all the time, baby, that’s what I’m talking about! We’ll have a date; it’ll be a celebration, about all the things I’ve learned about you since our last date.”  
“Things like what?” Cas asks, and he pauses from his kisses, giving Dean a look that says he doesn’t quite believe the nonsense his husband is spouting out right now. “Tell me one thing you learned about me yesterday.” And he is certain Dean will bring up something from their amazing night last night, but Dean, in his simple, Winchester way that always knocks the air from Cas’ lungs, throws him a curveball by being that sweet, sweet man he married a year ago.   
“Yesterday morning over breakfast I learned blueberry waffles are your favorite waffle, and you don’t like syrup on them, just enough butter to melt in all the crevices,” he says, and it is absolutely true, and Cas wants to kiss his husband until he can’t breathe, and thanks God that he can literally just because he can.   
“My man,” Castiel murmurs, bringing his hands, much smaller than Dean’s, up to his husband’s face to press a kiss to his lips. And a moment later Dean brings the sheets up over them, and they don’t even mind the stains from last night, because they are just going to cover them up with new ones anyway.  
Dean gets his date day, but it is three in the afternoon before they even get out of bed, and that’s just the way both of them like it.


End file.
